


Make up your mind!

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: Summer Destiel Drabble Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Flip-Fucking, Gift Fic, M/M, Really that's not a tag?, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of my summer destiel drabbles, so I hope you'll be kind. The prompt was:</p><p>"For your prompts: I believe in versatility. How about flip-fuck!Destiel? In canon or AU is fine."</p><p>So here it is:</p><p>This is basically Dean and Cas banging on a normal night, except the angel can’t make up his mind if he wants to top or bottom. Dean is a good sport as long as he gets to come and if the angel will just make up his fucking mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up your mind!

"Damnit Cas right there!" Dean gasped, eyes burning from the sweat that dripped from his forehead. He rolled his head with a groan arching his back as the angel gripped his hips and lifted them off the bed. 

 

"Here?" Cas asked, slowly rotating his pelvis in a small figure eight, his cock touching every sweet spot inside the hunter's already stretched channel. 

 

"Fuck! Did I stutter? Keep going!" 

 

"You certainly seem a lot more demanding when you 'bottom'." Cas observed calmly, which Dean had no idea how he did when he was buried inside him. Fucking angels and their calm demeanor. Calm when the world's going to hell. Calm when a demon is about to kill them. Calm when he's eight inches deep in his lover's fucking ass, and he really wants him to keep fucking him already! Dean's ire was soon soothed as the other began a tortuous rhythm; pulling out slowly, before pushing himself back in with one long, hard thrust.

 

"Fuck yes!" Dean moaned, head flopping back against the pillow. "So good baby, just like that." He praised, hand reaching up to grip the angel's shoulder for balance as he brought his knees up to his chest.

 

Cas closed his eyes mumbling a groan of agreement as he picked up his pace slightly. "Dean."

 

"Yeah, you like it when I describe it? How good you feel splitting me in half? How that big cock of your's fills me up so good?"

 

The angel groaned, fingers gripping the hunter's hips before he began pounding into his charge faster.

 

"That's it Cas, ride me." Dean continued. "Fuck me harder! You're so good, baby, stretching me open so good, hitting my sweet spot. Always find it, don't ya? Not hard when your cock's as long as-"

 

"Dean!" Castiel chocked, before unexptectingly pulling out, his hand quickly grabbing the base of his cock and shocking the hunter.

 

"Dude, Cas, What the hell?!" Dean gaped, trying to find his whit, and his balance as he struggled to sit up on the bed. "You don't just pull out like that, not like you're gonna knock me up!"

 

"I'm sorry, but I was so close!"

 

"That's suppose to happen!"

 

"I want to switch." Cas said quickly.

 

Dean blinked several times. "What? Now?!"

 

The angel who had seconds ago been fucking him, was now looking oddly bashful, hard dick in hand as he looked at the messed up comforter and slowly picked at one of the seams that were coming undone.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's fine, but jeez next time warn a guy." He sighed, pretending to be aggravated, even if he slightly was, as he knee-walked on the bed towards his partner. His hand cupped the dark-haired angel's cheek pulling him in for a brief kiss before slapping his ass. "Come here" He smirked moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

"Here? Oh." Cas nodded in understanding as Dean patted his thighs in gesture.

 

"Grab the lube." Dean added, before Cas slid onto his lap, his bent knees resting on the edge of the bed. The hunter leaned up capturing the angel's lips once again. "Alright if we're going to do this, least you can do is not come before I'm inside ya."

 

"I'll do my best." Cas said a small smirk on his lips.

 

"Smart-ass." Dean said, fingers tracing the perspiration on his lower back before sliding down his crack and finding his hole. "Holy-" He trailed off, finger easily sliding in, finding Cas' asshole already slick and stretched. "How are you still so open from this morning?"

 

He bit his lip, burring his face in Dean's shoulder as he arched into the touch. "D-don't know."

 

"Really?" He grinned, slipping another in, scissoring his fingers into a V and slowly rotating them in a half circle. "And I suppose nothing happened in that extra long shower you took this afternoon? You didn't soap up a few fingers and play with yourself? Didn't try to fuck yourself while thinking of having me open you up again later?"

 

"Dean!" He growled, rocking his hips, fucking himself on a third finger the hunter added.

 

"Naughty angel. You can't even wait for me can you? Even when you were fucking me all you wanted was my cock stretching open that pretty pink hole of yours. Look at you Cas, all fucked out and I haven't even gotten inside yet."

 

"Dean, please! Need you inside!"

 

"What do you need?" Dean asked, hand groping for the open bottle of lube and squeezing out some to rub on his cock.

 

"You, please! Need you to fuck me Dean. Need you inside!" He whimper as the hunter pulled his fingers out with a loud wet pop. 

 

"Well since you begged so sweetly." He took his cock in hand, tracing it along the angel's crack before slipping past the loose ring. "Ah, fuck! Love it, Cas. No matter how hungry your greedy little hole is, still so tight."

 

The angel gripped his shoulders, finding his balance before lifting his hips and riding the other in quick bounces.

 

"Yeah, angel. Ride me. Make yourself come on my cock!" Dean laid back on the bed, planting his feet on the floor to watch Castiel as he raised and lowered himself in sheer abandonment. Dean loved it when Cas let loose like this. The angel totally lost in all sensation as he gave himself over. "Fuck, Cas, you're perfect~ Just like that! So fucking pretty when you ride me like this. Feels so good!"

 

"Yes! Dean, please!" Cas begged, riding him faster, one hand coming up to pinch at his nipples as he cock bounced hard and untouched against his abdomen. "Please tell me! I want to hear it!"

 

Hell if his angel didn't love details. Cas always got off on Dean's dirty talk, and Dean was happy to deliver. "Oh you feel perfect baby! Such a tight little hole. The closer you get Cas, I can feel it. You squeeze me like a fucking vice! And I love looking at your little hole after I come inside it. Love seeing how fucked out and open you are!"

 

"Dean." Cas stuttered in his pace, hands gripping the other's hips.

 

'This is it.' Dean thought, ready to spew out his most dirty porn talk to finish his partner off. "Yeah? You close for me angel, you gonna come just from my cock in your sweet little ass?"

 

"Wanna come." He begged, blue eyes almost hidden by his expanded pupils as he looked down at Dean. "Wanna come inside you!"

 

"What?" It took Dean a minute to process the words. "The hell, Cas I'm almost about to blow my load here and you-" Before he could finish the angel had climbed off his cock and flipped the human over. "Warn a guy!" Dean cried as Cas grabbed his hips and quickly slid back into his still lubed hole. "Oh-fuck-Cas! You drive me fucking nuts- Oh..God, You stop this time I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you! "

 

"Tell me Dean!" He demanded, hips pounding against the hunter's ass. "How does it compare having me inside you verse having me around your cock?" 

 

"Fuck, you want me to pick?" Dean groaned, hands gripping the covers already close from having his orgasm delayed twice. "Don't fucking care Cas! As long as I come!"

 

"Yes, Come Dean. Come for me. So close." He moaned, barely thrusting three more times before his hips stuttered, fingers bruising Dean's hips as he spilled into him.

 

"Oh, fuck, Cas, can feel it. Yeah come inside me. Fuck." Dean reached down stroking his hard dripping cock till he came, clamping around the angel's already sensitive dick. "Oh man." He shook his head after his knees gave out, the angel flopping on top of him as they collapsed on the bed. "That's the third time this week we ended up flipping Cas. If you really can't decide which you like better we might have to buy one of those double ended dildos."

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first in my summer drabble series. I hope you all enjoyed, it's been a very long time since I actually posted something I've written instead of locking it away in the vaults of my computer.
> 
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Lots of love and thanks to superwholliganjen for the prompt, and to her and snailhair for being awesome with their encouragements.
> 
> I am currently taking prompts if you wish to ask me for something or take a look at my do's and don'ts you can go to my tumblr.
> 
> Where the hell has that wonderful website been my whole life?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave feedback if you get a chance!
> 
> http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/


End file.
